Me and My Brothers Lover
by BuzzBuzzAssButt
Summary: Castiel has a problem, actually he has about 99 problems and all of them are Sam and Dean Winchester. As of late Castiel has been curious about two particular things that have been nagging at him, love and sex. He is certain that he is in love but the struggle is that he believes that he is in love with both Sam and Dean. Which can only spell trouble for team free will
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: WARNING THE FOLLOWING FAN FICTION CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN YOU HIT THE BACK BUTTON. Thank you and enjoy :)_

Castiel had come to feel more and more at home with residing primarily on earth. It was something that took a lot to get accustomed to. Even with human's, they had such terrible jokes and they said a lot that Cas found questionable and only, just recently, after nine years, had come to understand sarcasm. There was a lot that Cas still had to learn, a lot he needed to understand but there was one thing in particular that Castiel had wanted more so then anything. Sexual intercourse was nothing something the angel had been /that/ experienced with. The only physical contact in that manner he had was with April and it was needless to say that the only thing the angel gained out of that was an education and a death. Since then he had almost been too nervous to even touch another being. His most in-depth relationships that the angel had was with Sam and Dean Winchester. He was fond of them both, very greatly. They were his family, people he trusted, admired, respected and loved. He would always chose them over everything, all the time. Dean in particular, but for both of them, Castiel would always go into battle and even die if it meant they were safe. It was a type of love that even still Cas didn't quiet understand. He had never fallen in love before, the most passionate thing he had felt was how he came to love human's in general, he was always close to the human's he was designated to look after but Dean was someone that he had got exceptionally close to, so much so that Cas was thinking about Dean during times where there was a feeling of arousal. But the angel wasn't about to admit that, not out loud because it wasn't always just Dean that he thought about, it was Sam too.

For Castiel being this close to others he had come to feel things that most angels wouldn't other wise feel. They weren't supposed to feel physically attracted to another being, they weren't supposed to be aroused by impure thoughts and they certainly were not supposed to want to have intimacy with a human. If they felt those things then it needed to be with another celestial but Cas had come to associate the Winchesters with love, comfort, friendship, loyalty, respect and from what the angel understood these were all feelings that one would associate with being in love. Did this mean that he was in love with the Winchesters? Not just Dean and not just Sam, but both the brothers? It had to be impossible but then the pizza man loved the baby sitter and he was always spanking her and every day he saw people who claimed to be in love with their wives/husbands but then had another lover as well. Maybe it was normal? Maybe monogamy was just a trick the humans played on God and the angels, to fool them? It was a very smart- but unfunny joke.

This was a confusing thing for Castiel. He didn't understand fully the dynamics of a relationship. He had never been in one to know what it entailed, he didn't even fully understand sex let alone anything else and did intercourse feel the same with men as is it did women, obviously the anatomy was different but did it hold the same pleasure? was it different? There was so much that he wanted to know and he wasn't about to go see Chuck about it. He could only imagine the look he would have got from his father if he had asked about what it felt like to fall in love and have sex with a man. These were things that Castiel had to figure out for himself and being the blunt angel he was he couldn't exactly find a round about way to ask Sam and Dean about it, it would take some practise for him to find a way to ask about it without it being too obvious. It had been clouding Cas' mind. It was all he could think about since he hadn't got any answers. Google was no help when he typed in the term "male love triangle" all that he was greeted with was images of three men having sex in many different ways. He was surely intrigued by it, given that he didn't actually have a preference to sexual orientation so he wasn't stunned or felt uncomfortable about the said imagery but it was really rather curious especially such a small orifice had the capability of fitting two male reproductive organs in it. It really was fascinating to the angel. But because his mind was lost to this idea that had remained unanswered, he had been acting rather peculiar around the Winchesters and it had not gone unnoticed-

"Have you noticed anything about Cas lately he seems a little weird"

Sam looked out the windscreen of the car as they sat in the parking lot of Burger King. Both of them eating as if they hadn't eaten all week. They had been without food for the past couple of days since on a hunt for a group of rather powerful and not so friendly ghosts that had all haunted one particular mansion. It was a rough forty three hours and they were both a little worse for wear but with a little help from Cas, they were mostly as good as new. But the hunger- it was almost insatiable even as they sat there eating.

"You mean weirder"

Dean had a mouth full of half masticated burger when he responded. There was no way he was going to stop eating just to play "What's up with the nerd angel" especially since he had always been a little peculiar and that was to say the least. Castiel was always kind of odd. He understood that Cas was an angel and things weren't always going to be easy for him. He loved the dork though. They both did. He would fight and die for Cas' there was no doubt in that. He was just as important to him as Sam was they were his world, his /life/. Dean honestly couldn't live without either of them, when Sam was in hell or when Cas was in purgatory or after he had killed himself- Dean was heartbroken.

"Yeah. It's like every time I get physically close to him he makes some kind of excuse to leave and then just vanishes and his seems..I don't.. nervous around us?"

"Cas is a weird little dork Sam. Remember what it was like when he first saw a fairy? dude used me like a damn shield. He is probably just in after shock or something?"

"I think it's more then that Dean. Something is wrong with Cas and I think that you should talk to him about it"

Dean looked over to his younger brother and swallowed the mouthful that he had been chewing up. Still with the burger clenched between his hands his green gaze was clearly that of an agitated disposition, he just said Cas was fine, he knew that if the angel was really in a dire situation then he would say something, yeah he was as cryptic as a hieroglyph but he was still honest, he was still blunt and obvious so Dean knew for a certain that Cas wouldn't have been able to hide it for too long.

"Why should I be the one to ask him?"

"He is more comfortable around you, you know that. Look it's just a precaution. Something could be really wrong and if there is then he needs to at least know that he can talk to you or me or us about anything. It's not like his family is much help"

Sam gave his brother that pouty look. That one that looked like a kicked puppy that no one, not even Dean, even after years of being subjected to it, was able to say no to. It would have been like saying no to an orphan child who just wanted a piece of bread. It was almost heart and soul destroying.

"Fine, I will talk to him. But I am telling you Sammy, there is nothing wrong with Cas. He is fine"

The eldest hunter was just trying to convince himself of that. He noticed it too. The way that Cas was behaving it was odd even for Castiel. Something had been up but he wasn't saying anything so Dean could only assume that it wasn't life threatening or altering. Maybe that was what angels did sometimes, like the emotional equivalent of shedding skin.

Dean placed the burger and took out his phone, scrolling through the list of contacts until finding Cas, pressing the icon he held the phone to his ear. After only two and half rings he heard that recognizable voice. Deep, gravelly, husky

"Hello Dean"

Not that the hunter would ever admit it but that voice was rather...sensual. It was sexy and it did stir Dean a little. It made him feel a tweek of excitement shoot up his spine. Castiel was certainly an attractive man- well at least his meat suit was. He had a decent personality and he was actually rather...adorable.

"Hey Cas, listen, if your not busy I need you to meet me back at the bunker"

"I will be there immediately"

Castiel didn't give time for Dean to respond instead he left for the bunker, obviously arriving there in less then a second. He would assume he was going to be waiting for the Winchesters. But what did they want. He could feel due to his bond with Dean that they weren't in any immediate danger and he didn't sense anything was wrong, not that Castiel always had a way of reading atmosphere. He hoped that everything was alright, nevertheless.

He found a spot at the table where no one could come near him. He had taken Sam's usually seat so there was an array of books and papers all over the place and no one would have bothered to move them so he was safe. With all his confusion he just didn't want to be touched by either of them, he certainly didn't want any wonderful eye sex that seemed to last for so long, especially with Dean. They both had beautiful eyes but he was particularly weak to the elders.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean"

Dean gave a soft smile and he took the closest seat he could without messing up Sam's "area" that sort of reminded Dean of a nesting bird. He found it wholly amusing, but there was no time for jokes, he needed to fix the broken angel.

"So, man, Sam and I have noticed that you are acting a little more weirder then usual. Is there something you want to tell me. Are you in trouble or in danger? Or are just going through a weird phase?"

"I am not in danger or in trouble, no, and I don't understand what you mean by weird phase. I am still Castiel"

Dean let out a soft chuckle, that poor sweet naïve angel. He just wanted to hug him sometimes. Precious little dork.

"Cas. You have been avoiding us like we are the plague or something. You seem nervous and quite frankly it's freaking Sam out and we just want to make sure that you don't have some dick angel on your ass, hunting you down or something"

There was so much about that statement that Cas wasn't to question but he stayed silent for a moment trying to convey "Deananese" into English then into a way that he got the point of what Dean was saying. He concluded that he had been too obvious that he was acting in a peculiar manner.

"I am having an issue that I am not able to gain a conclusive answer on and it is greatly affecting me in a way that I just feel as if it would be best that I keep my distance until the issue vanishes or I am able to get resolve"

Dean furrowed his brows, head jolting just a little in confusing. Were they causing him some kind of problem? Well he didn't like that thought so one way or another he was going to get Castiel to talk.

"What is it Cas , talk to me"

"I would prefer not to say anything"

"Dammit Cas! how the hell do you expect us to help you if you don't tell me what's going on in that friggen fruity head of yours? We're supposed to have this profound bond or whatever and you ain't making it easy on me. So just spill, what the hell is up with you?"

Cas could always tell when Dean was going to lose his temper. Right before his outbursts he got a little flicker in his eyes and the colour seemed to flare suddenly. He didn't always like seeing this side of the hunter but there were occasions he felt almost...proud. His human was a badass.

"I think I am in love...with you Dean... and Sam too"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for your review Tish! It is greatly appreciated_

"Come again?"

Oh Dean heard Castiel just fine, he just needed to hear it again so that he was sure that he heard those words right. Castiel was in love...with him...and Sam. This was something new that was for sure. The brothers had plenty of offers in the past, most commonly from Pamela but this...well Dean really didn't know what to say and he certainly didn't expect Cas to..get mad.

"Do you really think that I /want/ to be suffering in this manner? I am confused I have no means of understanding this. I am lost to this feeling that is so overwhelming that I can not control it and I do not have answers for it. I understand that this is confronting Dean. Why do you think that I have wanted to keep it to myself and keep myself away from you. I do not like this. I do not like this feeling of confusion. I do not regret what I said because it's the truth but this is far harder on me then you can possibly fathom"

Dean didn't even get a chance to say anything in return, Cas was gone. Doing his pesky vanishing act just as Sam walked into the room

"What was that all about? Is Cas ok?"

He had heard some of the conversation but only the last sentence. What had been so hard for Castiel that has caused him to have an outburst like that?

"Oh yeah, Cas is just peachy. Oh and F.Y.I Boy Wonder, the next time that you are hell bent on fixing Cas cause you think he is broken you can friggen do it. Because that- THAT is out of my league"

"Why what happened Dean"

"Oh nothing except the angel is in love"

Sam gave a soft smile but before his mouth could even open to ask a few more details about this feathery romance, he got his answer about it.

"Oh and here is the punchline. Cas isn't just in love with one person. No no the angel has TWO people he is interested and take a good guess at who those two people are"

Sam rose his brows. Clearly Dean was flustered over this. Which pointed all the signs to that the angels affections were on them. Though for a moment Sam actually understood why that was. They were the only two people that Castiel had ever been close to. There was Charlie too but unfortunately that had it's too soon ending but the angel relied on them too. Cas needed their guidance and help to understand the things he had trouble grasping. It was them that had taught the angel about emotions and feelings, they taught him how to use a phone and a computer and how the world worked for them. Cas was like a weird little alien that was so curious about everything that some times he just got lost and it had been up to them to help him find his way back. He knew that it wasn't easy for the angel. None of it could have been. He was like a robot in heaven and even though it was nearly ten years since then... he wasn't still able to fully grasp a lot of things

"Us"

Sam sighed and he took a seat across from his brother. What there they supposed to do in this situation? Castiel was their family and neither of them was ever going to intentionally hurt him. They couldn't. He meant a lot to them, both of them. Of course Sam was aware that Cas and Dean had a more dominant bond, that they were closer but that wasn't to say that Cas and Sam hadn't had something special either.

"What do we do about this?"

Dean just looked at his brother, shrugging his shoulders. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't just tell Cas that it wasn't going to happen. This was Castiel, THEIR CASTIEL. Dean knew that this could lead them down a dark path. It could drive a wedge between Team Free Will. Dean wouldn't want that, they needed Cas, he was family too, they couldn't not have him.

"Would it be so bad?"

He asked, though he didn't actually realize that those where the words that had come out until after he said them. Did he really ask Sam if it would be so bad ? Dean wasn't exactly a stranger to having a bit of a flirt with other men and they shared pretty much everything else, so why not Cas too? He already knew he couldn't live without him, not properly, he would fight and die for him, he cared about him, loved him, prayed to him even though it went against the beliefs, there was loyalty and respect and he wanted the angel happy, how was that any short of what should have been present when in a relationship with someone? Then there was the perks of exploring certain sexual things with someone that really had nothing much to base it on...It didn't really sound all that bad at all, at least not to Dean.

"So what you're suggesting we...share Cas?"

"Yeah. I mean you know we would have to have boundaries and stuff but think about it Sammy. This life doesn't exactly leave it open for anything "apple pie" like. We love Cas, he loves us I can take care of the physical, you can handle the emotional- we really don't have much to lose in this situation, except Cas if we laugh this off"

"Dean, I don't know about you but...I have never been with another guy before. How do..I mean..it's Cas"

Dean made a gesture with his hand of a pointing figure in a gun like pose towards Sam. He didn't know why he had reacted so poorly towards it, though he really didn't a chance to react in any real way. Cas was gone before he even had a chance to say much more then "come again" the way Castiel had reacted was almost heartbreaking. Dean adored Cas in every single why and hearing his pain...it didn't feel good at all he didn't want Castiel to have some bad memory of the first time he admitted being in love. It might have been a bit of pity but at the same time..he knew that he would end up losing the angel to someone else who might have actually deserved him and if Cas was really in love with them both then why deny him of something that he had genuinely earned. He needed someone to accept him for his quirks, he needed someone that would be able to have the patience and kindness to make the angel to feel accepted and if it was unconditional love, trust and friendship with a side of the kinky stuff...then Dean didn't see why he couldn't accommodate for that. He already tried that, he already tried playing husband and dad and it just didn't work. The road wasn't a place for playing happy families, his family were the ones he traveled the road with so it was killing two birds with one stone.

"Exactly, it's Cas. Not some random guy. It's Cas, dorky nerdy feathery goofball Cas. The same guy that saved my ass countless of times, saved your ass countless of times, sacrificed himself to Lucifer. Castiel that died for us, that gave us every chance we could ever have to survive the worst of the worst. He is our angel Sammy"

"Dean this is really insane. I mean. If he is really in love ...with us? Isn't this kinda leading him on?"

Sam didn't want to hurt Cas, either way he felt like no matter what he did he was going to end up hurting the angel. Was in IN love with Castiel? Probably not, not to say that he couldn't come to be in love with him if they spent more time together. He supposed it was wholly possible, after all he had loved a demon for less and Dean was right, Cas went against heaven for them he had gone to extremes to make sure the Winchesters were safe. There was love their, without question- maybe it just hadn't had a chance to blossom? Still this was weird but they spent their whole lives around weird two brothers in a relationship with the same angel? It wasn't the strangest thing that had ever come to mind.

"What harm do we have in trying this out. This is Cas, even if it all goes to shit do you really think he would see us any different? We are all he knows"

"Well I guess we call him down here then?"

Dean stood up and looked up towards the ceiling. It couldn't ever hurt to add that minor detail. He had always done it each time he prayed for Cas. Somehow Dean's voice was always heard and there were times that it had it's problems but mostly it was literally a life saver.

"Castiel. You got your radio on? We need you here..please..we want to talk to you about this whole thing"

"Hello Dean, Sam"

The voice behind him cause the hunter to turn around and face him. Only Castiel looked...different. He wasn't wearing his suit and trench coat. He was dressed in a hoodie and a pair of jeans. It was always weird seeing Cas in a more casual attire and he was eating a tub of cookie dough ice-cream.

"Cas? Are you ok?"

Sam asked noticing the very obvious difference in the angel. He had a sneaking suspicion that Cas was brooding, that he was reacting to an emotional distress. He had never actually seen this in person before. Just in the movies, he rose a brow looking at Dean then back to the angel

"I am comforting myself. What do you want. You interrupted my movie"

"You were watching a movie? Not porn right?"

Castiel rolled his eyes as he looked over to the older Winchester. He was clearly not in the mood, for as people said, bullshit, though he didn't understand how nonsense pertained to the fecal matter of a bull. Nevertheless, despite not particularly wanting to look at the humans, he did always come when he was called by either of them.

"No, Dean. I was not watching pornography. I would hardly think that watching two people having sexual intercourse would be at all comforting when one is having an emotional crisis. Now, again, what do you want?"

He had been told then when suffering a heartbreak that they usually sat watching romantic movies and ate junk food because they were old and alone and the only thing that would love them was food so he had gone to the movie store and asked for a romantic movie and ice-cream. Though Castiel hadn't particularly enjoyed it, Bridget Jones' Diary did certainly have some very valid points that would later use in an argument to prove a notion.

"Ah well, Cas. Sam and I talked about what you told me earlier and we have..well hell, we think you should be with both of us"

"You two are not funny. You called me here to tell some joke? I am eating ice-cream out of a tub and watching a movie about a woman with the same predicament. I am having an emotion crises, Assbutt, I don't appreciate this"

Just as Castiel went to leave he was stopped by Sam's voice

"Cas he's telling the truth. We think that if you are in love with both of us then we need to give this a chance because, we all deserve some kind of happiness"

"You are telling the truth?"

Castiel asked placing the spoon he had in the nearly empty container and placed it down on the table, wiping his lips of the creamy mess that had graced his lips. He really wasn't sure what was occurring here. Were the Winchesters actually accepting his confession despite him not knowing if this was being in love or if it was physical attraction.

"Yeah Cas, so what do you say huh? Do you want to be our..boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No"

The Winchesters looked at one another then back to Castiel. The angel wasn't content with this term "boyfriend" it made no sense to him, he was neither a "boy" or just a "friend" so the two words combined caused a great deal of discomfort in him. If he was going to be anything it was lover. It was direct and two the point but even still he felt as if he should be hesitant. He had confessed that he was sure that he was in love with Sam and Dean and now, with what felt like very little thought, they were agreeing to be his partner, both of them. Castiel was naive, yes, but not stupid. He wasn't ready to agree to this until he understood why and if it was out of pity then he wasn't going to accept it. They would see remain Team Free Will and go about with their lives, if you could even call that existence a life, and they would pretend like nothing was wrong as they so commonly did.

"No?"

Dean's voice was like a roll of thunder and accompanied with those glaring like half lidded eyes he looked like he was on the verge of going bat shit crazy.

"No. I am not rejecting your proposal though. I have some questions that I need answering first. Mainly why and why are you so quick to be comfortable with this arrangement. I am finding it hard to believe that this is anything less then some weird joke you two are playing. In which case I have no patience or time for this"

"Cas. We aren't playing some joke on you. Dean and I talked about this. Look, we love you. You should know that by now and truthfully after everything you have done for us, we really don't deserve you but you're still here and we think..we know that this is as close as any of us are going to get to have to a decent and long term relationship"

"So you are saying that I am your "go to" if I hadn't said anything you two would have eventually come to the conclusion that you would want me and I am the only one that is actually willing to tolerate you two, that would go to extremes for you and not to mention that if it was not for me you two would be rotting in the ground. So I am slightly insulted by this"

Dean furrowed his brows. This was..weird for Cas. He never acted like this before there was something wrong with him. But maybe he had just had enough? Maybe after all these years Castiel had just finally had enough and he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't hold back from what he was feeling and it had been so stressful for him. Dean felt rather bad for this. If had just paid attention and seen the signs..maybe Cas wouldn't have been reduced to being a douche bag. He could only blame himself for Castiel being in pain because he clearly was.

"Cas"

Dean moved towards the angel. Why was he such a stupid son-of-a-bitch for? Castiel had been right there in front of him, and Sam and they didn't even thank him, when they did it seemed so minimal it was like they had under appreciated him, and it was not a good feeling by any means. Dean was impressed that Castiel was able to contain his pain and anger for this long. Most would have lost the damn plot.

The hunter stood right before the angel, his hands slipping into the dark chocolate coloured tresses. The digits caressing the thick and velvet like strands of dark brown. He looked into those almost inhuman hypnotic blue eyes. Beautiful, the colour of the Carribean sea. They were truly the most beautiful eyes that he had ever looked at.

"Cas. I'm sorry. We treated you like shit, man. I was an bitch about this whole thing and I am sorry. Forgive me Cas, forgive us"

He spoke soft, making sure the angel heard all the words and that they were spoken with the deepest sincerity. Dean made his move, his lips brushing up against Castiel's, pursing them into his own. For a moment he couldn't feel a response and then the feeling of that kiss that was being returned to him. The angel's reciprocation felt a little awkward but it had been a while but once he could feel that Castiel was more receptive, Dean slowly pulled back and looked at his brother

"You have something you wanna say to Cas, Sam?"

The elder Winchester gestured with his head before moving away from the angel and rested his backside against the table to watch Sam and Cas' interaction. It was absurdly weird for him to be doing this, sharing his angel with his brother. But it was only fair to Cas' it did have a 'pity' feel to it.

Sam cleared his throat as he took the place where Dean was standing. He was a little more reserved then what Dean was with this. They rarely touched but in the hugs they shared. It felt honest and it was warming too. He had never kissed a guy before but as Dean said, this was no ordinary guy. This was Castiel. He was their angel and he meant a lot to the younger Winchester. He didn't want to lose him either.

"Castiel. I am sorry if you ever felt like I wasn't thankful for what you did for me and for Dean. I am sorry that you are hurting right now. But this isn't pity. I do love you Cas and it has the potential for me to BE in love with you too. I just need time, but I want to be with you Castiel. I do"

His tone was even more serene then Dean's in this moment. It took him a few more moments of looking into Castiel's eyes and seeing what Dean saw. It was beautiful. They weren't like any thing he had seen before. He never realized how amazing they were until now. Slowly he pushed his lips up against Castiel's and let their lips move together in a kiss that was romantic rather then seductive, it felt good. It really felt good, the angels lips were very plush and welcoming. In fact he hadn't felt lips like that...ever.

"I understand that I am not "accustomed" to a lot of things. Relationships is obviously not one of my strong points. I am not supposed to understand this. I am not supposed to grasp things like love in the first place. You both taught me about love. Because you have shown me love. If you think that I am displeased because you haven't been grateful then you are wrong. I am mad because I have an on going war inside my head. I don't know what is wrong and right in this, all I know is that I feel something for both of you. And I can't stop it...You two have no idea what this actually means"

Castiel had fought in so many physical wars that he couldn't even remember the number. He had died a number of times, he had been a victim of Leviathan, Lucifer. He had been through hell and back to save one man. Everything he ever did was for the Winchesters and while the offer for him to be their "boyfriend" was appealing to the angel he didn't want commitment from them he just needed them to understand that he was not supposed to feel this way. He was not supposed to feel love, he was not supposed to feel arousal, he wasn't supposed to be in love but what they weren't grasping is the severity of the situation. They didn't understand that Castiel was irritated for a damn good reason about this. This was not something they were going to like. As strange as it sounded, angel's were very much like an Albatross. He would great distances over the oceans, but despite its extensive travels, this bird will always return to the same place — and the same partner — when it's time to breed. Bonds are formed over several years and, once established, they will last for a lifetime, cemented through the use of goofy yet affectionate displays. Castiel was the way he was for a reason but he was sure that had no idea what they were in store for them by agreeing to this.

"Then tell us Cas, what does it mean?"

Sam was curious by nature to. He didn't know anything about angel's being in love and what it entailed. They weren't blessed with that particular knowledge of their angelic allies. Sam was genuinely interested in knowing what exactly Castiel meant by they didn't understand to the full extent what this entailed.

"It takes us a very long time to form bonds but once we do, they last a lifetime. In other words once we have decided on someone we are...possessive, protective and we are very untamed if we feel our chosen mate is in peril. This also means that if we feel our position of lover is threatened we act out in a manner that you would leave you assuming that I have been possessed. This also means that under normal circumstances I would have my wings exposed most of the time- it leaves me vulnerable. My logic tells me that I need to keep them hidden but my biology tells me to keep them exposed as a way to entice you. So hopefully you can read between the lines and understand why this is made me rather annoyed"

Dean looked at Cas in a rather obscure manner. If he was hearing right out of the angel's cryptic jumble of words was that being the lover of an angel was serious for the celestial. They took a lot to heart and their "mate" became their everything. He had never seen Castiel jealous before but by the sounds of it he really didn't want to bare witness to it. But the idea of seeing those wings, it was hard for Dean not to feel a slight arousal from it. It was weird, he was sure it was. But the fact that this was so serious for Cas then Dean wasn't going to be an ass and make some joke about it.

Sam looked to Dean and he made a slight head gesture, symbolizing that this was something they could handle. How Castiel behaved with them was really no different then what he described, beside the whole wing thing, that had the man intrigued, very greatly.

"Cas, not for nothing. But that really doesn't scare us or anything. It's kinda hot really"

"If you are serious about this. Then yes I will be with both of you. But do not refer to me as your "boyfriend" the term is ridiculous"

Castiel used his air quotes as he talked. He was grasping human customs more and more easily the longer he spent with the Winchesters and on Earth. He considered this his home, with Sam and Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n- Sorry for the delay in this chapter. But I promise it is worth the wait THE FIRST LEMON! So I am just going to pop out the warning_  
 _the following chapter contains material not suitable for those under the age of sixteen please read at your own discretion- contains sexual scene between Dean and Castiel {Bottom!Cas}_

Dean swallowed hard in his throat. He knew that he was really asking for this since he was the one that offered to be the one to handle the sexual side of this "relationship" but this was- it was slightly nerve wrecking. Cas was not experienced in sex and while Dean had some bisexual tendencies he hadn't actually had sex with another man. He couldn't imagine that it would be /that/ difficult to grasp. He had seen porn before he knew what it entailed but having sex with Castiel? It was certainly strange but it was going to be worth it, for both of them. He laid in the bed, the sheet resting over his naked lap, exposing his bare tattooed chest. It had been three days of awkwardness. It wasn't intentional that he would feel this kind of disposition around Castiel but it was a little weird that he was about to have sex with his brothers boyfriend...given it was his own too but it was still something far from the usual.

Sharing Castiel with Sammy hadn't really been much different then what life was like for them on a daily basis anyway. Cas seemed to enjoy talking with Sam, about things he was still confused about and there was some affection there in the way of hugs and innocent touches. Given every time that Dean watched them kiss he had to turn away. He never imagined that he would be jealous but he was a little. They did this for a reason, he wasn't into the chick flick moments, though even though he wasn't shy when it came to tears, he wasn't really sure he was able to provide the emotional comfort that Sam was so easily able to give. It was like he understood Castiel and as far as Dean was concerned, this was HIS guardian angel and given that their arrangement was serve the purposes of everyone involved there was a slight nagging feeling inside of him that he had been pushing down and forgetting about but right now the only thing that he had on his mind was what was about to happen between himself and Cas.

Emerald eyes gazed to the bathroom door as the angel emerged. He almost couldn't stop starring at the celestial being that had stood there in nothing more then the loose plain white boxer shorts that he had become accustomed to seeing in the wash. He was really going to have to get Cas into something more sexier that was for sure. With a swallow in his throat, Dean pulled back the sheet to reveal the other side of the bed. A soft smile and a gesture with his head he coaxed the angel to come and join him.

Cas slipped easily into the bedding beside Dean. It was obvious that Cas was nervous. He had only done this once before and that really didn't turn out for the best, he had heard the term fuck the life out of you but that was a little too literal for his liking. He had no preference to gender. It didn't matter to him if someone was male or female. The fact that the Winchester's were both men really didn't make a difference, anatomy was not that hard to fathom.

"Dean. I really don't know what I am doing. I don't know how to please you"

"Cas' it's ok we'll just start with the basics and if you want more we'll go for it. Just relax you can't get it up when your this damn tense. Relax yourself buddy"

Dean knew that this was hardly the time to be calling the angel, buddy but he too was feeling nervous. He just had a better way of hiding it, unlike Castiel who looked like a deer about to get hit by a truck. He was going to have to take the reigns, the words "it's Cas" going through his mind at a rapid rate. Slowly Dean moved his hand, smoothing it over the slightly tanned flesh of Cas' abdomen and slipping it to his side. Even against the hunters calloused flesh it felt soft, like velvet or warm molten chocolate. Dean moved his lips to Castiel's but instead of reservation he had found hunger. The moment there lips had touched, the kiss had become deep, inviting and thirsty. Dean felt the hot tingle move from his stomach to his crotch as he shifted himself, nudging his body between those lightly muscled thighs. The kiss was drenched with lust and want, he could feel Castiel was hard to- so far so good but the more his kissed the angel the more aroused he had become, the way their mouths met, the way they molded together so generously. Dean pulled back when he needed air and found them both panting. He was confident that angel's didn't need to breathe but hearing those broken labored breaths escaping the man beneath him was so beautiful and those vivid azure eyes looking into his own, it was like this was the true heaven, right her before

"You feel pretty hard Cas. Was it the kiss?"

He watched Castiel nod his head as the large palm moved him his arm and wrapped over where his hand print scar had been burning into Dean's flesh.

"It was very pleasurable, yes, but not enough"

Before Dean could even react to that with more then a pleased smirk he had found that Castiel took his lips this time but this kiss was pure wanton, unadulterated lust it was greedy and begging. The hunter could easily tell the difference between this kiss and the last one that they had shared, so much so that he was not able to hold back his urges for much longer. He was going from "take this slow" to "I want to fuck" in a matter of seconds. He didn't know if it was the angel, or this situation or if it was a combination of everything but what ever it was Dean was ready for more, and from what he was feeling beneath him, Cas was ready too. The angels hands roamed his back, caressing every inch of his flesh, touching over every scar, every flaw that Dean held on his body, Cas touching him with a intoxicating exigency. Cas' hands were so soft even though they had been through the wars like the celestial himself, they felt like feathers.

"Damn, Cas"

Dean moaned in a low-toned growl. This had felt far beyond what he thought it would. He had been touched by so many in the past but nothing felt like this. It was like a whole new plane of existence, one never explored.

"Dean"

His name spoken in such a graveled whisper was just as new and exciting. Cas had never spoken like that before and it only encouraged Dean's unrelenting desire. Looking down at the angel, the hunter slowly moved his hands down the celestials body. His fingers hooked in the band of the baggy white boxer shorts and pulled back taking them with his motion. He tossed the garment to the floor and took a moment to admire the naked vessel. His eyes widening and nodded his head he looked back to those urgent eyes

As he locked lips again with Castiel, Dean reached over to the bedside table and grasped the moisturizer that had been there for obvious reasons. While their primal kiss had become deep and demanding, tongues tangling together, soft groans of need escaping them both, he squeezed some of the cream onto his very rigid and pulsing cock, the veins beating as fast and as robust as his heart. He was ready, really ready to have sex with the angel. This was something he supposed many didn't get to feel. Moving his hand back and forth over the full length of his cock, Dean besmirched the lotion over the tip and down the veiny shaft, he knew that even if Castiel would be unaffected by being taken without some sort of lubricant he was still going to be courteous about it. He didn't want to actually end up hurting him and the angel feeling some animosity that the hunter hadn't cared about his well being.

He pulled back from the lascivious kiss and that was when it hit him. They were really doing this. It was true that if Castiel had been a woman this would have happened a long time ago. It was hard to prepare yourself to be with a man. Dean had loved Cas very deeply but it was not something he was accustomed to. He hadn't even told Lisa that he loved her so telling the angel and showing him that he loved him was a giant leap for Dean. This was something he never thought he would be doing and now they were going to...

"Are you ready?"

Castiel nodded his head. Sex was something that he hadn't had much of. There was that one time with April but that really didn't count even though he had lost his virginity. He hadn't been in love with her, yes she was attractive but he didn't feel love with her and that she killed him, that was pretty much the end of that very short lived romance. Having sex with Dean was somewhat – forbidden. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to humans. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, and he fell HARD in more then one way. What he had with Sam and Dean was going to make his father disappointed in him but Castiel believed in free will and he had chosen his destiny and it had led him to this very moment.

With the confirmation Dean positioned himself to Castiel's tight ring of nerves. He had to bite his inner cheek, it took some force to even get the tip past the taut bundle but once there was that convulsion of muscle that pulled Dean in with a great amount of friction he had to remain still. The aggressive and hot entrance swallowed him whole and the vice like grip around his erection was unfathomable. If this was what it felt like to have sex with Cas then he was going to be taking every opportunity. Those muscled walls pulsed around him giving him a great amount of pleasure he had almost forgot about Cas who had just had another part of his virginity

He was staring up at the ceiling. His jaw slightly clenched as he tired to understand this feeling that was inside of him. It was peculiar to say the least, stung a little but it wasn't painful, at least not for him. His eyes moved to look at Dean once he had realized that the hunter wasn't moving. He didn't even need to say anything to the hunter. They never really had to say anything to each other, they just knew.

Dean slowly withdrew himself out the best that he could. Inch by inch until the crown of the spongy and wet tip reached the stretched hole and thrusted back in. It took a few more gyrations to get the rhythm but once Dean and Cas had their bodies working in unison the pace had built up, the force behind them had exasperated along with it. The sounds of moaning and groaning echoed in the room, the bunker acting as a rather acoustically driven arena. The loud vocals of passion reverberated off the walls. The multiple slew of one another's names escaping as flesh collided with flesh

Cas sank his hands into the hot reddened and perspired flesh of Dean's back, dragging short nails into the skin the moment the hunter felt that scratched his moaning had become animalistic, robust. There was no way in hell that Sam hadn't heard this, the two men going at it like they had been high on ecstasy.

"Ah fuck, Cas. Yeah, baby"

He growled moving his lips to the angels neck and sucking on the skin there, making it red and swollen. His hip thrusts building again as he heard such a salacious slew of Enochian escape Castiel's lips. That was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He had no idea what Cas had moaned but damn it sounded good. He was reaching his limit, they both were.

"Dean"

"Yeah, Cas"

Both grunting, panting and lost to the pleasure of their first experience of anal sex. This was wonderful, the tight heat around his cock, the humid air they were shrouded in that clouded their minds along with the unorthodox union of human and angel. It was all building up that inevitable released that was kissing the surface.

Not another word had escaped just a moment of sweet silence, as if time had stopped, Castiel had felt the sudden cease of his previously bouncing erection and the stillness of both their bodies and then the projection of the tepid pearly essence that had shot onto his stomach and chest in four strong jets. The muscled tightened more around Dean's cock and that was enough, he was ready to release and he did. With a lowly grunt and prolonged groan he emptied the contents of his sack deep inside of the angel, more or less collapsing into Castiel, who had already recovered as he drew himself out. He was going to be breathless for a moment- damn angels. This was an explosion of so much feeling as Dean shifted to the space next to the tainted angel. He turned his head and saw that Castiel was smiling. He hadn't seen that smile before- it was beautiful. A kaleidoscope of so many different emotions that the celestial would have never felt if he hadn't come to earth.

"That was amazing Cas"

Castiel turned his head and looked at the panting hunter. It had felt truly remarkable, in fact he was very lost to this feeling. It was like he had suddenly felt a sense of being complete like, even though he didn't have a soul, he suddenly had one. He had loved Dean for such a long time and this was something he had wanted so badly and now he had it. It would take him a while to come down off that high.

"It was Dean, thank you. It was more then I had hoped it would be"

"Yeah, I hear you man"

_

As Castiel showered Dean happily whistled to himself as he made himself a sandwich. Having sex with Cas certainly used a lot of energy. He jolted a little hearing Sam's voice as he came out of the den

"How was it?"

It was a weird question to ask your big brother but he had to ask. It wasn't like anyone had been with Cas like that before. Not another male anyway. It was pure curiosity since the last thing he wanted to hear about was Dean's sex life but given he had just had sex with his lover too then he needed to know.

"Sam...sex with Cas'...It's explainable. Dude feels great. Fucks like devil if anything. I tell you one thing. I would be scared to be on the receiving end of that"


End file.
